Los Verdaderos Dragones Celestiales del Mar
by UltronFatalis
Summary: El mar definitivamente no estara a salvo cuando un nuevo pirata navegue sus aguas. La era gobernada por falsos dioses pronto vera su fin. Issei/Harem.
1. Chapter 0

**Los Verdaderos Dragones Celestiales del Mar**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, One Piece, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 0**

-Mmmmm. Sip, es definitivo. Creo que estoy perdido-dijo para sí mismo un sujeto que caminaba por el interior de una oscura cueva. -Creo que es un buen momento para revisar de nuevo la dirección de mi objetivo-dijo para entonces sacar un mapa de la chaqueta que portaba. –Bien. Estoy en el East Blue, de eso no hay duda alguna. Los locales dijeron que en efecto esta era la Isla Kuoh, así que no tengo eso errado. Una vez allí debía buscar el rio al oeste del pueblo y buscar su desembocadura al mar, la cual es una cascada. Meh, he visto escenarios más insólitos. En fin, tenía que entrar en la cueva tras esa cascada y luego tomar el camino derecho en los primeros dos cruces con los que me toparía. Luego en el tercero debía tomar el camino… ¿izquierdo?... ¿No era el del centro? Oh, creo que ese error lo explica todo-dijo el sujeto para entonces proceder a regresarse sobre sus pasos.

Una vez bien encaminado, el explorador llego al sitio que debía ser su objetivo. Muy en el interior de la cueva había un boquete con dirección al cielo, el cual había provocado que una recamara se formara producto de la erosión. Gracias a la entrada de luz, el espacio estaba provisto de una modesta capa de vegetación, la cual no había ocupado por completo el lugar por la construcción que allí se encontraba.

No era algo extremadamente ostentoso, pero aun así resultaba sorprendente toparse con una vivienda con un diseño similar al que poseían las casas del país de los samuráis, en pleno East Blue.

Sin embargo, el explorador no venía a apreciar la arquitectura. Su verdadero objetivo era la familia que moraba dentro de aquel lugar. Hasta donde sabia ellos tenían una cierta fama que provenía de unas nefastas habilidades que habían desarrollado. Sin embargo el presente no sabía el alcance de estas pues había sido enviado al lugar con mínima información a su favor.

Solo supo el nombre de la familia que buscaba cuando lo visualizo en una placa de piedra que estaba en el camino de entrada al recinto.

-"Clan Hyoudou. Ningún mar nos detendrá de conseguir a las chicas más bellas del mundo."-leyó el explorador-… Bueno, al menos está claro son bastante honestos con sus intenciones. Veamos si puedo aprender algo más antes de presentarme-dijo el sujeto para entonces saltar hacia una ventana que encontró abierta.

La abertura daba visión a lo que parecía ser un dojo, donde se encontraban dos personas sentadas en el suelo. Ambas viéndose una a la otra, con expresiones serias en su rostro, dejando atender que estaban en una charla importante.

El primero de los presentes era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un obi de color verde olivo. Era de cabello castaño y usaba lentes, teniendo además la particularidad de carecer de su pierna izquierda, razón por la que tenía una muleta a su lado.

En frente suyo estaba un joven que a todas luces era su hijo, pues compartía muchos de sus rasgos físicos, incluido su color de pelo. El vestía con las típicas ropas ninja que algunos tendían a confundir con unos pijamas. Aunque siendo de color rojo, era difícil asociarlas con las ropas usadas por quienes que valoraban el anonimato.

-Muy bien, Issei. Ha llegado el día que has estado esperando-dijo el hombre con un tono serio. - Por fin estás listo para embarcarte al mar.

-Todo ha sido gracias a tu entrenamiento, Oto-san-respondió el joven de nombre Issei. –Sin tu ayuda no estaría preparado para los peligros que allí me esperan.

-Lo que yo te brindado es solo una ínfima parte de lo que necesitas para tu travesía. El mar es un lugar muy traicionero y castiga a quienes lo subestiman-dijo el hombre viendo su pierna faltante con nostalgia.

-Lo entiendo.

-Sin embargo, no hay merito alguno en tenerle miedo al mar. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas en él y vale la pena arriesgarse por ellas. Tú sabes cuál es la principal de ellas-dijo el hombre volteado su mirada hacia la pared que tenia a sus espaldas.

En el sitio había un ostentoso marco dorado, uno que estaba completamente fuera de lugar si se le comparaba con el resto de la decoración de la sala. De hecho, lo que guardaba dicho marco no iba con ningún tipo contexto.

No era una pintura, ni una foto. Ni siquiera algún tipo de estandarte o bandera que fuera digna de respeto. Lo que allí se encontraba era un conjunto parecido a un traje de baño, compuesto por un sostén y un taparrabos de color vinotinto. Ambos estaban de hechos de piel y tenían un patrón formado por lo que parecía ser una serpiente dentro de una flor.

-Lo sé muy bien. Todo peligro resulta irrelevante cuando se trata de encontrar los mejores oppai del mundo-dijo Issei con mucho entusiasmo.

-Todavía eres ingenuo, Issei. Entiendo tu amor por los oppai, pero debes recordar que las mujeres son un paquete completo-dijo el hombre de lentes manteniendo su semblante serio. -También tienes que amar sus caderas, sus pies, su trasero…...

-Pero no puedes negar que los oppai están por encima de todo eso, Oto-san.

-Tengo que reconocer su valía, pero….

-Al momento de comparar suavidad y…..

Y así padre e hijo empezaron una acalorada discusión. Una pervertida y acalorada discusión. Tanto así que causo un efecto inmediato en quien les espiaba.

-Nop. No, no, no, no, no. Absolutamente no-dijo el explorador oculto apartándose de la ventana, para entonces empezar a alejarse de la vivienda Hyoudou. –Azazel está muy equivocado si creer que voy a hacer equipo con personas que son tan pervertidas como él. Me importa un rábano si él cree alguien de ese clan tiene una habilidad única y especial-dijo para entonces irse de aquella cueva llena de locos. – ¡Incluso yo tengo estándares para con quién me junto!

Independientemente de si tenía o no razón con su razonamiento, para cuando el sujeto inidentificado termino de retirarse se escucharon dos estruendosos sartenazos.

-Gorou-kun. Issei-kun. No veo cual es el punto de que vivamos en este lugar, si van a hacer tanto escándalo con discusiones como esa-dijo la Sachiko Hyoudou, una mujer de mediana edad, de largo cabello castaño. Si bien ella tenía un rostro y una personalidad afable, el sartén que portaba en sus manos demostraba que tenía sus momentos de carácter.

-Entiendo, querida. Seremos más discretos a partir de ahora-dijo el hombre de lentes con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Issei, con un golpe igual.

Una vez la mujer se retiro del cuestionable santuario, Gorou tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y seguir la charla con su hijo.

-Ahora retomando mi punto, lo que quiero que entiendas es que no debes obsesionarte con una cosa. De lo contrario minimizaras tu alcance-dijo el hombre de lentes para volver a poner su mirada en el cuadro a sus espaldas. –Toma por ejemplo a tu abuelo. El no se conformo con esos retratos de segunda que afirmaban ser una confiable representación de cómo eran las mujeres de Amazon Lily. El decidió que tenía que verlas con sus propios ojos y se embarco al Grand Line con el único objetivo de llegar a ellas. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Lo consiguió! Las prendas de allí son la prueba de ello.

-Ya me has contado esa historia mucha veces, Oto-san. Sé muy bien lo que hizo el abuelo-dijo Issei.

-¿Pero ya te dije a quien pertenecían estas ropas?

-Una Kuja, ¿no?

-No a cualquiera. Son de la mismísima de la emperatriz de la isla.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como eso es posible!?-dijo el joven castaño más que impresionado. –Tú me has dicho que entrar a Amazon Lily significa la muerte para un hombre. ¿¡Como se supone que abuelo tomo esas prendas de la emperatriz misma!?

-¿Acaso olvidas tu entrenamiento, Issei? Los hombres del clan Hyoudou disponemos de técnicas que otros no tienen. Tu abuelo era especialmente habilidoso con ellas. El nunca me explico cuales fueron todas las proezas consiguió, pero sí está claro que dejo su nombre grabado en la historia.

-¡Ya lo imagino!

-Sin embargo, no es momento para que sigamos pensado en el pasado. Es momento para que apuntemos al futuro. Tu futuro-dijo Gorou viendo seriamente a tu hijo. –Las únicas obligaciones que tiene un Hyoudou son para sí mismo. No puedo meterme en tu cabeza y decirte que debes desear, pero si puedo aconsejarte sobre qué rumbo deberías tomar.

-¿Eh? ¿No simplemente debería fijarme en ir Amazon Lily?

-¿Y es que acaso crees que esa isla está a la vuelta de la esquina? Amazon Lily está muy lejos y es un sitio al que no puedes llegar por medios convencionales. El como lo hizo tu abuelo es un misterio, pues tampoco me lo revelo.

-¿Entonces…..?

-En lo que a mí concierne deberías hacer lo que yo hice en mi juventud. Debes salir al mar con la idea de convertirte en un pirata.

-¿Un pirata? ¿Estás seguro?

-De una forma u otra terminaras siendo perseguido por la ley, Issei-dijo Gorou riendo a carcajadas. -¿Por qué crees que vivimos aquí?

-Es cierto-respondió Issei con una gota bajando por su sien.

-Además toma en cuenta algo. No te doy esta sugerencia como un hombre que zarpo cuando la era dorada de la piratería dio inicio, te la doy como un hombre que creyó en las palabras de su padre, cuando este le dijo que ser pirata significaba ser alguien que buscaba aventuras bajo una bandera. Siendo que nuestra intención es simplemente seguir nuestros deseos, no veo por qué no ir por ese camino.

-Supongo que es verdad.

-Aunque igual no tienes que darle importancia a mis palabras. Incluso si hicieras algo como unirte a la Marina, yo no me molestaría contigo. Eres libre de hacer lo que más gustes.

-No. Unirme a algo como eso sería muy fastidioso. Seguramente no soportaría tantas reglas.

-Jejeje. Eso imagine.

-Solo quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Si eligiera zarpar como un pirata, ¿crees que es muy osado que entonces apuntara a ser el rey de estos?

-Hablas con un hombre que no pudo ir más allá de este Blue, Issei. Si te respondiera con crudeza que amerita la pregunta, luego me consideraría a mi mismo como un mal padre. Solo tú puedes responderte tal incógnita.

-Eso pensé que dirías-dijo el chico suspirando.

-Claro que hay que tomar en cuenta algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-Esa cosa que tú tienes.

-Oh, ¿hablas de esto?-dijo Issei para entonces hacer aparecer en su brazo izquierdo una especie de guantelete de color rojo.

-En el mar hay muchos poderes extraños y el tuyo definitivamente cae en esa categoría. Hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, ningún otro Hyoudou ha tenido el alcance que tú tienes cuando aplicar el poder de cosa a nuestras técnicas. No sé si logres alcanzar el título del rey de los piratas, pero el del rey de los pervertidos definitivamente tiene tu nombre.

-Pues pondré todo mi esfuerzo en lograrlo.

* * *

Y aquí entra un nuevo cross entre DxD y One Piece, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Aunque esas dos serán las series centrales, igual incluiré algunos personajes y elementos de otras series. Específicamente porque tengo algo planeado para el usuario del Divine Dividing. Espero lograr en esta historia una rivalidad digna entre los dos "verdaderos" dragones celestiales del mundo.

En esta ocasión la perversión de los Hyoudou tendrán sus repercusiones en el mundo, Veamos si pueden interpretar como es el árbol genealógico de Issei. Este será un poco más extenso de lo usual.

Por el momento me reservare la identidad de los tripulantes de la banda de Issei. Sin embargo diré que hare cambios severos en el canon de One Piece (que es la línea argumental que seguiré).

Para evitar más de lo mismo, los Demonios brillaran por su relativa escasa presencia. Me complace decir que no esto no terminara en un "Issei es asesinado y termina en la Nobleza de Rias". Las Evil Pieces no existen en este mundo, así que hay muchas libertades con los personajes que suelen estar limitados por pertenecer a un grupo rival al clan Gremory.

Aclaro que lo sobrenatural si está presente en este mundo, aunque resulta igual de misterioso que todo el trasfondo que hay tras las Akuma no Mi.

Issei no será el único con un Sacred Gear. Para hacer las cosas justas, muchos personajes de One Piece obtendrán uno propio. Después todo, estos vienen en todas las formas y puedo inventar algunos para hacer las cosas interesantes. No crean que Issei pateara a medio mundo solo porque tiene el Boosted Gear. Hay quienes tendrán cosas más poderosas.

 ***SPOILER ALERT***

¿Creyeron que Zeus y Promethus estaban rotos? Esperen lo peor, pues planeo darle el Zenith Tempest a Big Mom. En caso de que lo hayan olvidado, esa cosa es humana y por lo tanto califica para ser poseedora de un Sacred Gear. No debería hacerla más fuerte, pero no sería divertido no hacerlo. Big Mom e Issei tendrá una historia en el futuro…..Claro que no del tipo que él suele desear. De lo contrario el pobre quedaría realmente traumado…. así como posiblemente también nosotros.

Realmente no sé si le daré una Akuma no Mi a Issei. No quiero tocar ninguna que sea canon y pertenezca a otro personaje y no sé si la que he ideado resulta ideal. Se llamaría Biri Biri no Mi y les dejo a ustedes pensar como seria.

Sin más nada que decir, gracias por leer el abreboca de esta nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 1

**El Verdadero Dragón Celestial del Mar**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

-Azazel creo que tengo un pequeño gran problema con otro de los objetivos que me diste…. No. Esta vez no lo pase de largo. Ahora mismo lo tengo en frente, pero hay un cierto detalle con él…. Se encuentra a tres metros bajo tierra….. No. No es un usuario que pueda convertirse en un topo. Hay una tumba que lo deja muy en claro que este ha estado un buen rato en este sitio…... Si. Ciertamente podría usar eso, ¿pero en serio crees que valga la pena?... Además no tengo la total garantía de que acepte la oferta… Bien. Supongo que tienes un punto valido allí. Pero…. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Le reviviré. Te vuelvo a llamar cuando tenga todo listo. Más te vale que valga la pena.

[En otro punto del East Blue.]

Issei había pasado toda su vida en la isla Kuoh, por lo que su primera impresión al verse navegando por lo ancho de mar fue de impresión total.

Actualmente estaba en una pequeña embarcación de pesca. Una que a lo mucho podría aguantar tres personas en su interior. No era un transporte majestuoso, pero al menos le había permitido salir de su isla natal con total comodidad.

Usar un barco de pasajeros no era una opción. Si bien la isla era visitada por ellos de vez en cuando, el debía cubrir muy bien sus huellas antes emprender su posible camino en la piratería. Nadie podía saber que el provenía de la isla Kuoh o su familia estaría en peligro.

Lo ideal era que empezara a actuar a por lo menos unas tres islas de distancias de su hogar, para despistar a cualquiera que le persiguiera. Ya en ese entonces podría conseguirse un barco mejor y a lo mejor izar su propio Jolly Roger. Seguramente otros piratas le verían como un cobarde, pero para Issei su prioridad principal era cuidar de los suyos y no cambiaria ese hecho solo para verse más duro.

Ciertamente la idea de convertirse en un marine era algo compatible con esa intención, pero tenía bastantes dudas al respecto.

A pesar de que su familia vivía oculta, Issei pudo tener una niñez normal con los otros niños de Kuoh, cuidando siempre de no decir su apellido. El participo en las innumerables "batallas" que ellos organizaban, aliándose tanto en la facción de los piratas como en la de la Marina. Recordaba como muchas veces sus amigos se metieron en problemas porque sus madres se molestaron al encontrarles imitando a los piratas. Su madre en cambio, nunca le regaño por tal motivo.

Siendo que su esposo fue un pirata, Issei entendía esa condescendencia. Sin embargo, si le llamaba la atención el hecho de que ella jamás le animo a ser un Marine como solían hacer otras madres con sus hijos. Tal vez influía el hecho de que era una profesión muy peligrosa, pero ese caso ella hubiera puesto su voz de queja hacia todo su viaje en general.

Era un asunto en el que valía la pena meditar, aunque lo mejor era dejarlo a un lado para evitarse dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

[Tiempo después]

Las paradas inesperadas son el pan de cada día en el viaje de un aventurero, pero Issei hubiera deseado que la suya no se debiera a la inesperada aparición de un Rey Marino. Una criatura tan grande como un galeón, que parecía una barracuda súper desarrollada.

La bestia apareció cuando estaba rodeando lo que parecía ser una isla desierta. Lógicamente, el chico supo que no podría perderla simplemente remando hacia otra parte del mar, así que uso todas sus fuerzas para desplazarse hacia la playa y salir del alcance de la criatura de naturaleza completamente marina.

El sentimiento de alivio fue efímero, pues el Hyoudou pronto se percato del enorme cementerio de restos de barcos que se encontraba a lo largo de la costa en donde se encontraba. Algunos no parecían tener mucho tiempo en el lugar, pero otros claramente habían estado allí por años.

Issei entonces le dio un vistazo la isla en la que se encontraba. Tenía playa tenia la forma de una gran U, encerrando de esa forma una laguna de agua salada en la cual estaba el Rey del Mar nadando a sus anchas. Issei no era un experto en asuntos del mar, pero estaba 100% de que esa cosa estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Esas bestias eran del Calm Belt y el Grand Line, no debían estar en pleno East Blue. Sin embargo, entendió porque estaba en los alrededores de la isla. A sus espaldas, pasando una pequeña jungla, se podía visualizar una enorme formación rocosa que rodeaba completamente la costa en la que se encontraba.

Era como si se tratara de una gran olla de la que no podías salir una vez que entrabas. El término de olla no estaba demás, pues parecía evidente que todos los que habían entrado al sitio habían terminado como alimento del Rey del Mar que allí moraba.

En pocas palabras, Issei había terminado en una espantosa trampa mortal nada mas empezando su viaje.

Tras tal realización, el chico no pudo evitar caer de rodillas por esa mala suerte que le había tocado. Ciertamente se había entrenado bastante, pero un Rey del Mar estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

-Así es. Abandona toda esperanza, pues de esta isla no hay salida posible -escucho Issei de una atemorizante voz que hablo a sus espaldas.

Cuando se volteo el susto fue mayor, pues la dueña de la voz estaba cubierta por un pedazo de tela roída.

-¡Un fantasma!-fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Issei, aunque la sorpresa provoco que lo exteriorizara y lo diera a conocer a la persona que había hablado.

-¿¡Un fantasma!? ¿¡Donde!?-expreso la encapuchada que entonces corrió al lado de Issei y desenvaino de su espalda una masiva espada de una sola hoja.

Issei rápidamente se hizo a un lado para prevenir la acometida, pero esta inesperadamente no llego. Issei quedo con un tic en el ojo cuando encontró que la portadora de la espada, que era casi tan alta como ellos dos, se encontraba temblando con la vista hacia el punto en donde previamente estaba parada.

-¿¡Donde esta!?-pregunto la chica

-¿Eh?-pregunto Issei medio confundido.

-¿¡Donde se encuentra ese fantasma que has visto!?-dijo la chica sin perder de vista la jungla.

-Pero si me estaba refiriendo a ti.

-¿Yo?… Eso quiere decir que…-la chica entonces se quito la capa y la lanzo a la arena, para entonces empezar a golpearla con su espada salvajemente.

Lejos de estar completamente perplejo por la rara escena, Issei quedo impresionado por la apariencia de la chica que estaba debajo de la capa. Era una joven de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello corto color azul claro con un mechón de color verde. Vestía con una desgatada camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color blanco que tenían varios parches de tela sobre él.

Si era su destino estar atrapado en esa isla con esa chica, Issei no tenia queja alguna, puesto que ella era bastante hermosa y bien proporcionada. Parecía que estaba un poco loca, pero esos detalles podían pasarse por alto.

-Oye…. ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Issei a la peliazul.

-Me deshago de esta capa. Es un hecho que esta maldita-respondió la chica, cosa por la que Issei solo pudo suspirar.

-Mira. Creo que estas confundida. Cuando dije que había visto a un fantasma, me refería a ti-dijo el castaño señalando a la chica. –Me diste un buen susto apareciéndote de esa forma.

-Oh. ¿Entonces no había ningún fantasma?-dijo la chica tranquilizándote.

-No.

-Ya veo. Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo la peliazul con una expresión de alivio, antes de girar su mirada sobre la destrozada capa y entonces poner una cara de horror. -¿Qué he hecho?-dijo antes de caer de rodillas.

-¿Eh?

-Señor capa. Lo siento-dijo la peliazul tomando los trozos de tela. -Tú me has protegido del sol y el frio, pero yo, una vil pecadora, te he pagado cruelmente de esta forma. En verdad merezco ir al infierno.

 _ **-[Me parece que alguien ha estado tomando agua de mar]-**_ escucho Issei del que era su inseparable compañero.

Issei no sabía muy bien lo que era. Simplemente tenia presente que era algo que habitaba en el guantelete rojo que podía invocar. La mayor parte de las veces solo se hacía sentir para manifestar su rechazo hacia las técnicas del Hyoudou. El que ahora hablara para hacer comentarios sarcásticos era nuevo.

- _Bien. No creo que pueda contradecirte_ -le respondió Issei antes de dirigirse hacia la chica. –Disculpa, todo esto se debe a mi malentendido.

-No. También ha sido mi culpa. No debí quitarle esa capa a esa persona que están por allí-dijo la peliazul señalando a un esqueleto que se encontraba recostado contra una palmera.

-¡Le quitaste la capa a un muerto!

-El no la iba a necesitar de todas formas-dijo la peliazul con tranquilidad.

-Eso es verdad, pero igual es de mala suerte.

-Debo asumir que entonces robar a los muertos también es pecado, ¿verdad?-dijo la chica mostrándose decaída nuevamente. –Es todo. Yo en verdad voy a ir al infierno.

-Hey. No tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma. Estamos en una situación bastante complicada. Es natural que se hagan cosas fuera de lo común.

-Supongo que sí.

-Dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

-Creo que unos cinco días.

-Con que cinco días. ¿Tenias provisiones antes de llegar a este lugar?

-Sí, pero las perdí cuando fui atacada por esa cosa-dijo la chica señalando al Rey del Mar. –He sobrevivido gracias a la fruta y el agua que he conseguido en la isla.

-¿Entonces hay agua en este lugar?

-Sí. Hay manantial en una cueva cercana de aquí.

-¿Es mucha molestia que me lleves? Todavía tengo agua conmigo, pero quisiera abastecerme ahora que tengo oportunidad.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Issei.

-El mío es Xenovia, un placer.

[Unos minutos después]

-Wow. No era un chiste. En verdad hay un manantial aquí-dijo Issei viendo como una amplia cueva albergaba un pequeño cuerpo de agua cristalina.

-Fue muy afortunado que este sitio no estuviera muy escondido. Por poco muero de sed cuando llegue a esta isla-dijo Xenovia tomando un poco de agua del manantial.

-Sí. Encontrar agua es lo más complicado cuando te encuentras en una isla desconocida. Lo mejor es buscar en las cuevas. Si estas están conectadas al mar, es muy probable que se forme un estanque dentro de ellas y el agua de estos sea apta para beber-dijo el castaño también probando el vital liquido.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Las rocas filtran la sal y otras cosas que evitan que uno pueda tomarla.

-Oh, tomare nota de eso. Eres muy inteligente.

-Solo es algo que se aprende tras vivir mucho tiempo en una cueva.

-¿Una cueva? ¿Acaso eres un troll?

-¿¡Acaso crees que soy tan feo como un troll!? ¡Mírame bien! ¡Soy un chico normal y corriente!-reclamo Issei tocado por las palabras de la peliazul.

-Lo siento, pero es que tengo entendido que las personas solo viven en casas.

-Yo también vivo en una casa. Es solo que la mía está en una locación especial.

-Hmmmm.

-Mejor no lo pienses mucho, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Así es.

-Debemos arreglárnoslas para construir una casa.

-Bueno. Un refugio no suena como una mal idea, pero…

-Ciertamente esta cueva es muy cómoda, pero no es lugar para criar una familia.

-¿¡Una familia!?-dijo Issei sobresaltado.

-Así es. Dado que estaba sola en esta isla, esa idea no vino a mi cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora que estás tú, he llegado que esa es la mejor solución.

-¿Solución? ¿Cómo eso nos sacara de esta isla?

-Escapar de ese monstruo marino es imposible, por eso creo que lo mejor es rendirse e iniciar una nueva vida en este lugar. Yo será la esposa y tú el esposo.

-¡Apenas nos estamos conociendo! ¿No piensas que vas demasiado rápido?

-Pero el libro que leí decía que es de lo más normal que un hombre y una mujer formen una familia y tengan hijos.

-Y respeto mucho lo que dice ese libro. Sin embargo, debo decir que no me gustaría seguirlo a sabiendas de que estoy en el comedor de un Rey Marino. De momento pondré mis prioridades en buscar una manera para salir de esta isla.

-Ya veo-dijo Xenovia, poniéndose pensativa.

 _ **-[Je. ¿Y donde quedo ese espíritu pervertido tuyo, compañero? Pensé que aceptarías de una la proposición de esa hembra].**_

 _-En este lugar, ni soñando. Quien sabe cuántas personas habrán muerto en este sitio. Esta isla no es material para un libro erótico, sino para uno de terror_ -dijo Issei con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Bien. En ese caso, supongo que la única opción que nos queda es intentar matar a ese monstruo, ¿no?

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-señalo Issei suspirando. -¿Acaso no hay otra forma de salir de esta isla que no sea a través de la playa?

-No. Ya la he rodeado y ese es el único lugar con acceso al mar. Claro que eso es solo si no se considera la posibilidad de saltar desde las montañas al agua. Soy capaz de hacerlo, pero no creo que llegue muy lejos si solo dependo de mi nado.

-Ni hablar. No hay forma en que hagamos algo así-dijo Issei desechando completamente esa absurda idea. –Lo más seguro seria que buscáramos una forma de distraer al Rey Marino.

-¿Para luego atacarle por la espalda?

-¡No! Para escapar de esta isla-reclamo el chico.

-¿Y crees que podrás remar más rápido de lo que ese monstruo nada?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Fue afortunado que no persiguiera hasta la playa, pero no creo que corra con la misma suerte tratando de salir de aquí.

 _ **-[Si eres un hombre, debes aceptar los hechos. Debes usar los puños]**_

- _Eso parece_ -respondió Issei con consternación. -¿Tu sabes pelear?-pregunto Issei a su acompañante viendo con especial énfasis la espada que ella portaba.

-Se defenderme, pero a decir verdad no se usar muy bien esta cosa-dijo la chica sosteniendo la pieza de metal. –Esta es un arma que conseguí en esta isla. La tome para defenderme en caso de que me consiguiera con alguien o algo no muy amigable.

-¿Y?

-A parte de ti y ese monstruo, no he visto otro animal en esta isla. Las gaviotas vienen, pero se van volando apenas me ven.

 _-¿Qué puedo decir? En principio tú eras quien no se veía amigable_ -pensó Issei.

-¿Tu si sabes hacerlo?

-Sí, pero estoy examinando cuales son mis posibilidades contra un Rey del Mar. No sé si tenga el poder para derrotarlo o hacerlo retroceder-dijo el chico en pose pensativa. –Lo que más me preocupa es que el tiene la total ventaja de terreno.

-Lástima que entre todos los desperdicios no hayan cañones. Ellos hubieran sido bastante útiles.

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Qué otras cosas has encontrado en la isla?

-No mucho. Supongo que la mayoría de las personas que llegan a este lugar mueren antes de llegar a la costa-dijo Xenovia haciendo memoria de lo que había visto. –A decir verdad, la única cosa que vale la pena en esta isla es esta espada. La encontré clavada frente un cofre del tesoro.

-¿Cofre?

-No te emociones. No tenía nada valioso. Solo una fruta podrida.

-¿Cómo que fruta podrida?

-Quiero decir, jamás había visto unas bananas de color gris. Es un hecho que estaban echadas a perder.

-¿Y qué hiciste con ellas?

-Nada. Las deje en su lugar.

-¿Podrías llevarme a donde ellas?

-No sé para qué, pero no tengo problema.

[Momentos después]

-Sí. No hay duda alguna-dijo Issei sosteniendo la fruta que había mencionado Xenovia. Un racimo de bananas grises, con un patrón espiral distribuido sobre su superficie. –Esta es una Fruta del Diablo.

-¿¡Diablo!?-dijo Xenovia poniéndose a la defensiva. -¿Quieres decir que esta maldita?

-Sí. Por donde se vea, esta es una fruta que esta maldita. Aquel que la coma perderá toda capacidad de nadar y estar en el agua

-Menuda desgracia. Ahora entiendo porque la enterraron. Algo así debe ser ocultado.

-Lo estas malinterpretando. Esta fruta estaba enterrada en este cofre porque efectivamente es un tesoro. Su valor fácilmente puede ascender a los 100 millones de berry si es vendida.

-¿¡100 millones!?-dijo la peliazul completamente anonadada por esa cantidad. -¿Cuánto dinero es eso?-dijo ella intentando contar con sus dedos.

-Sin embargo, ese dinero no es tan valioso como la habilidad que puede otorgarte esta fruta.

-¿Habilidad? ¿Cómo puede denominarse habilidad al hecho de no nadar?

-No. El no poder nadar es la debilidad que se consigue como efecto secundario. Lo que realmente importa en el consumo de una Fruta del Diablo es la habilidad que trae consigo.

-No entiendo.

-Bien, yo tampoco se mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, me han dicho que hay sujetos que puede respirar fuego o convertirse en animales luego de comer una de estas frutas. En lo que a mí me concierne, este es nuestro boleto de salida de esta isla.

-A mi más bien me parece un pase de ida al infierno. ¿Por qué una fruta podría dar poderes como los que describes?

-No lo sé, pero yo estoy considerando consumirla-comento Issei. -A menos claro que tú quieras hacerlo. Tú la conseguiste primero, así que lo justo fuera que tuvieras la elección.

-De ninguna forma lo haría. Aun si eso me ayudara a salir de esta isla, estoy segura que la hermana Griselda me mataría si se enterara.

-En ese caso-dijo el castaño listo para comerse el fruto.

-Espera-dijo Xenovia, deteniéndole.

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí. El sujeto que era dueño de esa espada debido ser alguien bastante duro y si él no logro salir de esta isla, me queda claro que son necesarias medidas desesperadas para que nosotros lo hagamos.

-¿Y qué sucede con el hecho de que no podrás volver a nadar?

-He sabido de las Frutas del Diablo desde niño. Me plantee que si conseguía una que me interesara, la tomaría sin dudarlo-dijo el castaño viendo la fruta. -Esta de aquí es una apuesta enorme, pues no se qué tipo de poder tendrá esta, pero estoy seguro que podre arreglármelas-dijo el chico procediendo a pelar las bananas. –Además, tengo maneras para evitar el agua-dijo el chico pegándole un mordisco a la fruta, cosa que inmediatamente provoco que pusiera una pésima cara.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Xenovia preocupada.

-Su sabor-dijo Issei conteniendo unas lágrimas.

-¿Es malo?

-No lo describo como quisiera porque mi madre me enseño a ser educado frente a las chicas, pero debo decir que sabe espantosamente mal-dijo el chico desechando las cascaras que de ninguna forma se iba a comer.

-¿No será que estabas equivocado y en realidad era simplemente bananos echados a perder?

-Si ese fuera el caso, no sentiría que mis pulmones están en llamas-dijo Issei golpeando su pecho porque sentía su garganta algo obstruida.

Cuando el chico por fin pudo toser para desahogarse, una espesa nube de humo negro con brillo rojizo salió de su boca dejándole a él y su acompañante completamente sorprendidos.

-Tu…. ¿Tú te estás quemado por dentro?-dijo Xenovia bastante mortificada.

-No-dijo Issei golpeando un árbol cercano con todas sus fuerzas.

La madera del árbol se quemo un poco por el golpe, pero el verdadero espectáculo fue que el brazo de Issei se deshizo por completo, dejándole con un muñón de material ígneo que poco a poco se iba de recomponiendo.

-Mmmm. Tal vez me equivoque, pero me parece que me he vuelto un hombre ceniza-dijo el castaño recomponiendo lo que restaba de su mano. –Es gran poder. ¿Qué opinas, Xenovia?-dijo el chico sin obtener respuesta. -¿Xenovia?-dijo Issei para entonces notar a la chica desmayada. –Salir de esta isla sí que será divertido-dijo Issei con un suspiro de preocupación.

* * *

Corte.

Tal vez exagere con las reacciones de Xenovia, pero tómese en cuenta que ella aquí no recibió los entrenamientos de los exorcistas y por lo tanto esta menos preparada ante cosas nuevas. Mucho menos hacia las "diabólicas". Si añadimos el desconocimiento que tienen las personas de los Blue hacia las Frutas del Diablo, entenderán porque el dramatismo. Asia y posiblemente Irina habrían reaccionado igual.

Lo más me gusta de Xenovia es que ella no solo puede servir como una antítesis, por cuestiones como que ella si es creyente de dios y Zoro no, sino que al mismo tiempo tiene características que le hacen bastante parecida a él. Fácilmente puede decirse que es la hija que pudieron haber tenido el cazador de piratas y cierta espadachín. Su estilo sin embargo, no tendrá nada que ver con el suyo. Para mayores referencias, la espada que porta Xenovia es como la Buster Blade que puede encontrarse en el juego Monster Hunter.

Al final me decante por lo que será la Hai Hai no Mi (fruta Ceniza-Ceniza), que a pesar de no sonar muy impresionante tiene la gracia de ser tres frutas en una. Tienes las llamas y el calor de la Mera Mera, la movilidad de la Moku Moku y la semi-solidez de la Magu Magu. En términos de poder diría que solo está por encima de la Moku Moku, pero igual tiene una gran versatilidad. Creo que algunos podrán identificar de donde saque la idea para el poder y dudo que estén en contra de que Issei lo posea.

 **Sting Eucliffe - The Light:** Gracias por tu opinion. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias. Necesito cambiarle al menos un miembro a los Mugiwara. Sé que todos son importantes, pero la historia no me funciona si no lo hago. Tengo que ver como hago como Monet, lo que le tienen lealtad a Doflamingo son bien difíciles.

 **alexsennin9999:** Gracias **.** Me alegra que te gustaran las ideas **.** No el OC no tiene a Albion, pero tampoco lo tiene Vali. El portador es otra persona. En muchos de los fic se le atribuye una actitud pervertida a Naruto cuando él casi no lo es. No tiene sentido quitarle a Issei lo suyo. Sin embargo, cómo ve el tiene algo de autocontrol.

Me hubiera gustado poner a Sanji en la tripulación. Issei casi no interactúa con Motohama y Matsuda porque teme meterlos en problemas. Tomando en cuenta las intenciones que tuvo con Kiba y Gasper en el volumen 4, uno puede notar que él no tendría problemas andando con otros pervertidos (en cuanto no toquen a sus chicas por supuesto).

Acertaste con lo de la Biri Biri no Mi. Sin embargo, lo deseche porque ya hay otro Issei "eléctrico" que planeo y no quiero que dos historias tengan a un Issei con poderes similares. Ciertamente ese árbol genealógico es interesante, pero el que ya tiene Issei es igual de impresionante. Al menos en los términos de One Piece.

Ahora sin más que decir, me despido.

* * *

-Oye. No hay porque alterarse. Lo de tu cuerpo es fácilmente solucionable. No tienes porque alterarte.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando!

-Esa es una verdad a medias, pero bueno. Lo importante aquí es saber si te unes o no al emprendimiento que estoy armando.

-¿Acaso tengo opción? ¿Qué pasaría si me niego?

-No lo sé. Sinceramente me dejaría un mal sabor de boca el quitarte esta segunda oportunidad que te estoy dando.

-Ese cinismo no me agrada.

-Discúlpame si no sé cómo hablar en circunstancias como estas. De cualquier forma, creo que tú ya no descansarías en paz a sabiendas de que desperdiciaste esta oportunidad.

-¿Quien te dijo que lo hago en este momento? Deje pendiente una promesa que no pude cumplir.

-¿Y no te interesa la oportunidad?

-No sé si pueda hacerlo ahora.

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo y ver cómo te va.

-Supongo que no.

-En todo caso. Es bastante probable que termine siguiéndote. Nos vamos a meter en líos bastante gordos y seguramente terminaremos matándonos.

-No hay problema. Para poder cumplir lo que deje pendiente, necesito volverme fuerte y enfrentar todo lo que se me atraviese. No debería dejarme ofuscar por esta condición mía.

-Aprenderás que esta tiene beneficios.

-Eso suena interesante.


End file.
